particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
House Stafford
The House of Stafford was founded on October 1st, 3267. The party's leader, Ealdread Stafford is a claimant to the historic Iron Throne of Telamon. The party has historically campaigned for lower taxes, gun rights and a strong monarch, but with the departure of prominent leftist political parties and the death of Eadric Stafford, House Stafford set off in a new direction, trying to court the center-left. History King Eadric, claimant to the throne, was born on December 21st, 3248. He was brought up in his family's estate in Telapolis. After the death of his father Alfred Stafford, in 3264, King Eadric decided to lay the foundation for his ascent to the throne. At this point Eadwyn Thorne, former bodyguard to King Eadric's father, was chosen as the Lord Commander of the King's Guard. King Eadric's childhood friend and right-hand man, Osric Blackwood, was entrusted with the formation of party and the recruitment of prominent politicians. Two years after his father's death, King Eadric made his first real stab at power. Loren Luxford, influential investment banker and historian, pledged fealty to House Stafford upon King Eadric's extensive documentation of being a direct descendant of King Aethelwyn, the winner of the War of Telamonese Succession. To cement the alliance, King Eadric married Queen Eadgyd, the eldest daughter of Loren Luxford. With Loren Luxford, financial stability came to the House of Stafford and other noble lords soon followed. Caelin Graham, Vice Admiral in the Navy of Telamon, pledged fealty in early 3267 and was appointed to the post Master of Ships. Graham and Thorne were charged with the King's aggressive plan to use Migadon as a base for paramilitary operations and weapons smuggling. Going into the fall of 3267, Osric Blackwood was quite confident in the ability of the House of Stafford to make a significant impact in the elections of 3268. He filed the papers to form a political party in September, and the House of Stafford was formally founded as a political party on October 1st of 3267. April 5th, 3303 at 3:14pm, King Eadric Stafford was pronounced dead. Prince Ealdread Stafford, heir to the Iron Throne, was coronated several hours after the funeral. Prince Ealdread made it clear that House Stafford would go in a new direction, due to the dissolution of many prominent left-wing parties in the last few years. After serving as Prime Minister for two terms, and being elected President in 3308, Ealdread Stafford dissolved House Stafford due to what he described as the "corruption that comes with power." Ten years and one dictator later, House Stafford is back on top of the political universe of Telamon with a huge win in the elections of 3318. Ealdread Stafford won the Head of State elections with 63% of the vote, and House Stafford took 60% of the vote in the Parliamentary elections, gaining 346 seats. Election Results | style="border:1pxsolidblack;border-collapse:collapse;empty-cells:show;padding:4px;"| | style="border:1pxsolidblack;border-collapse:collapse;empty-cells:show;padding:4px;"| | style="border:1pxsolidblack;border-collapse:collapse;empty-cells:show;padding:4px;"| |} Election Results Royal Family King Ealdread Stafford, born 3267, claimant to the Iron Throne, Duke of Telapolis Queen Brienne, born 3272, of House Blackwood, wife of King Ealdread, Lady of Silecia Eadric Tiberius Stafford II, born 3290, Heir to the Iron Throne Eadwyn Gaius Stafford, born 3294 Eadmund Stafford, born 3271, younger brother of King Ealdread, currently Lord Chancellor Queen dowager Eadgyd, born 3250, of House Luxford, widow of the deceased King Eadric I Royal Small Council Eadmund Stafford, Hand of the King, Lord of Silecia Balon Keats, Lord Commander of the King's Guard Luwyn Luxford, Master of Coin, Lord of Calnevari, Shield of Lirona and Warden of the West Jon Harding, Master of Laws, Lord of Kiribati Vickon Graham, Master of Ships, Heir to Telapolis Thrydwulf Rivers, Master of Whisperers Matthew Mundyn, Grand Maester Royal Military Commanders Torrhen Keats, Lord of Ironia, Protector of Ferene, and Warden of the North Luwyn Luxford, Lord of Calnevari, Shield of Lirona and Warden of the West Harlen Taylor, Lord of Sidonai, Defender of Sevescia, High Marshal of the Yutori Delta and Warden of the South Artys Quincey, Lord of Valtimo, Commander of Antepec and Warden of the East Vickon Graham, Lord of Telapolis, Guard of Migadon and Warden of the Seas Other Notable Lords Rodrik Burbridge, Lord of Tehachapi Jorah Wheatley, Lord of Kirimati Theon Holt, Lord of Valeria Dorren Newbury, Lord of Parah Beric Tarley, Lord of Hruban Rickon Farnham, Lord of Calexico Sworn Houses House Luxford House Blackwood House Thorne House Harding House Graham House Keats House Taylor House Quincey House Burbridge House Wheatley House Holt House Newbury House Tarly House Farnham Category:Telamon Category:History of Telamon